dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeno
|theme = |image = |JapName = 全王 |RomName = Zen’ō |AniName = |AltName = Zenou Zen'oh Zeno-sama Omni-King King of All King of Everything Lord of Everything Lord of All |Appears in = |FirstApp = Anime: "The Conclusion At Last! Who Will Prevail? Beerus or Champa?" Manga: "The Victorious Universe Is Finally Decided!!" |Gender = Male |Occupation = King of Universes |Allegiance = |FamConnect = The Supreme Kais (subjects) The Gods of Destruction (subjects) Zeno's attendants (attendants) }} Zeno (全王, Zen’ō; lit. "King of All") is the king of the 12 universes. He is responsible for destroying the 6 other universes. Appearance Zeno is a very small humanoid figure. He has a rather blank expression on his face and has purple and blue stripes on his face as well. He also has no visible nose. He wears a pink vest on his body and on the front has two "omni" kanjis (全) present. His head has a rather lemon like shape, with his two ears being pointed and grey. Personality Zeno can come off as child-like at times. He is shown to have a sense of humor, although he does take his responsibilities seriously, ensuring fairness and balance in all 12 universes. He can be easily swayed by a good fight, as shown from his interest in setting up a tournament after witnessing Goku's fight against Hit. He also seemed to take a liking towards Goku, letting the Saiyan talk directly to him and shake his hand to point of lifting him, even saying he found Goku interesting. He also has an extremely high and child-like voice. Apparently, Zeno is shown to be somewhat careless and irresponsible if not amoral, as he destroyed 6 universes after getting angry. Biography Pre-Dragon Ball At some point in time, Zeno destroyed 6 universes from the 18 universes that were present. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Zeno watches the Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament from a distance away of the Nameless Planet. After the tournament concludes, Champa is angry that his team lost and prepares to destroy them while Beerus warns Goku not to interfere as he will never defeat Champa. However, Zeno and his attendants arrive on the Nameless Planet in the ring, which prevents Beerus and Champa from doing so, as he along with Beerus are completely mortified and shocked by Zeno's presence. He states that his reason for visiting was out of concern that Beerus and Champa were shirking their duties as Gods of Destruction. Asking how Beerus and Champa were doing in their jobs, Whis informs him that Beerus focuses more on sleeping and consuming food, and Vados notes that Champa completely obsesses over food and all of the sweets that result in him being fat, and whatever food Vados serves Champa, he says it is awful. Zeno then considers hiring new Gods of Destruction leaving both Champa and Beerus completely scared, but then reveals it to be a joke, much to the relief of Beerus and Champa. However, Zeno made no attempt to stop the tournament, as he enjoyed it himself. Because he enjoyed it, Zeno proposes a martial arts tournament between all twelve universes in the future. Goku is excited hearing this and attempts to speak with Zeno upfront. However, Zeno's attendants shield him from the king. Zeno allows Goku to speak to him, and even shakes hands with Goku when the latter offers his hand out, though has a long pause before doing so. After shaking hands with Goku, Zeno returns home via his attendants. Future Trunks Saga While Beerus and Whis are at their temple, Beerus is waiting for his food when a call comes through. Beerus answers it, telling the caller to call another time, yet is immediately shocked and terrified to see his caller is Zeno, and repenting his tone, immediately bows to him, accidentally breaking his table with his head in the process, and asks him how his day has been, thanking him for taking the time out of his schedule to call him. Whis enters the room, asking how Zeno is. Zeno responds long time no see to Whis, then says he wants to discuss something with both of them. Beerus asks what he wants to talk about, and Zeno tells him he wants to see Goku, much to the surprise of both Whis and Beerus. Power Zeno is considered the most powerful character of the entire Dragon Ball franchise. While the true capabilities of Zeno are unknown as Beerus notes he does not fight, Zeno possesses immeasurable power. Whis states that nobody in this world is greater than Zeno, as the latter has the power to instantly wipe out anything; from individual people, to entire universes. According to Whis, there used to be 18 universes before Zeno destroyed 6 of them when he was in an unpleasant mood. For this reason, Zeno is greatly revered and feared for his outrageous power. Beerus states that if Zeno felt like it, he could wipe out all 12 universes in an instant. Zeno is the single most important person in existence, and holds complete authority over everything in existence. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight with ki. Trivia * The symbol on his shirt may have be a word play on his overall name, since the word "king" (王, ō'') is also contained in the word "all" (全, z''en) Voice actresses *Japanese: Satomi Kōrogi Gallery ca:Zen'oh pt-br:Zen'oh pl:Zenō es:Zeno Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Deities Category:Kings Category:Characters who can fly